Shikashi, ryōhō no
by Aqilla-san
Summary: sasuke mengidap kanker, bagaimana reaksi semua orang disaat-saat terakhir sasuke.?/Warning! untuk meramaikan even Banjir TomatCherry.Tolong dinilai yaaa :D.


hai... *sambil lempar bunga*

Uzumaki hime namikaze hadir di sini

panggil saja Author Hime

Jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya kurang berkenan

Yosh, mari kita simak cerita Hime

For even banjir TomatCherry

**Shikashi, ryōhō no**

warning

gaje

gak nyambung

sedikit romance

Disclaimer: Naruto belong to hime~ttebayo (ditimpuk pakek kopiah*

Summary : sasuke mengidap kanker, bagaimana reaksi semua orang disaat-saat terakhir sasuke.

Someone P.o.V

Aku berjalan gontai di koridor aku bertegur sapa dengan para sahabatku,oh iya, aku Uchiha sasuke, 16 tahun. aku duduk di kelas XI konoha high school. aku melamun sambil berjalan gontai menuju gerbang tetap menatap kosong kearah jalanan sampai kakakku, Uchiha Itachi, tipe kakak yang sangat pengertian dan mengerti perasaanku.

"Sasuke, _tou-san_ memanggilmu di rumah."Ucap kakakku.

"hn."

"sasuke, kau terlihat apa denganmu?"Tanya kakakku khawatir.

"ah, aku tidak apa-apa."Ucapku

Aku berbohong.

Sekitar 1 tahun belakangan, kepalaku sering sakit dan kondisi tubuhku bulan yang lalu aku telah check-up ke dokter, ternyata aku terkena kanker otak stadium akhir. aku selalu menolak pengobatan di rumah sakit .aku tak ingin membuat _tou-san_ dan kakak telah cukup pusing memikirkan keaadaan rumah sepeninggal _kaa-san_.

Uchiha Mansion.

"kemana saja kalian?"Tanya Fugaku Uchiha, yang merupakan ayahku.

"kami tadi membeli makan sebentar."Ucap itachi kepada _tou-san_.

"oh. itachi kembalilah ke kamar , sementara kau, sasuke, ikut _tou-san_ sebentar."ucap _tou-san_ dengan raut muka yang kusut.

Uchiha backyard.

"sasuke, _tou-san_ sudah tau tentang penyakitmu."

Aku pun terperanjat mendengar perkataan touchan,tetapi aku tetap tersenyum di depan _tou-chan._

"Mengapa kau tak pernah memberitahu _tou-chan_?"Ucap _tou-chan_ lirih."_tou-chan_ tak ingin kehilangan orang yang _tou-chan_ sayangi untuk yang kedua kalinya."Ucap tou-chan sedih.

Aku pun terdiam.

"Cukup _kaa-san_-mu saja yang meninggalkan kita."Ucap tou-chan sendu.

Hening untuk pun mencoba membuka percakapan ini.

"Sudahlah, sudah takdir bahwa aku harus menyusul ibu."Ucapku seraya tersenyum."Dan sakura".Ujarku sambil membayangkan wajah sakura, kekasihku yang meninggal 3 minggu yang lalu karena leukimia. sakura adalah sosok gadis yang sangat baik ( walau terkadang menyeramkan ) , _Touchan_, _kaa-san_, dan kakakku sendiri telah menganggap sakura seperti keluarga sangat merindukan sosok sakura.

Malam itu, _tou-chan_ menangis disadari, seseorang dibalik pohonn tengah mendengar pembicaraanku dan _Tou-chan_.

"_sasuke, mengapa kau tak pernah memberitahu kakak?"_ Ucap itachi sambil menahan tak sanggup jika ia akan kehilangan adik kesayangannya.

"_sasuke,maafkan kakak selama ini tidak dapat membantumu"._

keesokan harinya.

Tes Tes

Cairan merah itu membanjiri hidungku. Aku pun segera membasuh cairan merah segar itu dengan tak mau seorangpun tau bahwa aku mimisan.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku mulai kabur. Perlahan tapi pasti tubuhku menyentuh lantai dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

End sasuke P.O.V

Itachi P.o.V

Brukk

Aku mendengar suara keras dari kamar terburu-buru aku berlari kekamar sasuke.

Ternyata Firasatku benar.

Aku melihat sasuke terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan hidung bersimbah darah.

"sasuke, Bangun sasuke!"Teriakku panik."_tou-chan_…Sasuke pingsan."teriakku sekencang-kencangnya.

End itachi P.o.V

Sasuke P.o.V

Aku terbangun di sebuah rumah yang -kupu bertebaran di sekelilingku, seolah ingin menunjukkanku sesuatu pikir panjang, kuikuti kupu-kupu tersebut.

Kupu-kupu itu berhenti di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga sakura dan taman tersebut terdapat sebuah bangku yang diduduki oleh dua orang wanita yang sangat orang wanita yang selama ini sangat kusayangi dan kurindukan.

Dua orang itu adalah ibuku, Mikoto Uchiha dan kekasihku, Sakura Haruno.

"_kaa-san_, sakura?"Ucapku tak percaya ketiak melihat dua sosok yang sangat kurindukan ada di hadapanku.

"sasuke?"ucap ibu dan sakura bersamaan.

Sakura pun berlari aku menyangka ia akan memelukku. Refleks aku pun membentangkan tanganku. Tapi, dugaanku salah...

Buakkkkk

"_baka!_ sedang apa kau disini. Jangan bilang kau bunuh diri hanya untuk menyusulku dan bibi."Ucap sakura setelah melayangkan tinju mautnya itu ke perutku.

"hey, aku tidak bunuh diri, Jidat!"

"Apa kau bilang, PANTAT AYAM?"

"Jidat"

"Pantat Ayam"

"jidat"

"pantat ayam"

"STOOOPPPPP"Teriak _kaa-san _sambil menahan amarah.

"Kalian berdua tak pernah berubah ya! selalu saja bertengkar. dimana sisi romantis kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih!"Bentak _kaa-san_.

"Maaf, _kaa-san_/Bi"Ucapku dan sakura bersamaan.

"ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini, sasuke?"Ucap iibuku mmengalihkan pembicaraan.

"A-aku T-Tidak T-tau."Ucapku gelagapan.

"Sasuke, ternya kau belum berubah, tidak pandai berbohong di depan _kaa-san_-mu."ucap sakura mendengus kesal."Bi, sebelum aku meninggal, sasuke pernah bercerita denganku bahwa ia terkena kanker otak stadium yang waktu itu ingin memberi tau tentang penyakitku langsung mengurungkan niatku. Sasuke juga memintaku untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun."Ucap sakura yang sukses membuat ibu terkejut.

"Aku kesini untuk menyusul kalian , aku tak tahan lagi dengan penyakit kepalaku sakit dan hidupku tak tenang."Ucapku sambil mendengus kesal."Lagipula, mangapa kau **menuduhku** bunuh diri jika kau tau tentang penyakitku ini, SAKURA-**_chan_**?"Ujarku sambil memberikan penekanan kepada kata menuduh dan suffix _-chan._

"aku lupa, SASUKE-**kun**."Ucapnya

"Tapi sasuke, bagaimana dengan Paman dan kak itachi?Apa kau sudah berpamitan?"Tanya_kaa-san_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

'sasuke,_kaa-san_ tak keberatan jika kau ingin bergabung bersama kau harus berpamitan dulu kepada _tou-chan_ dan itachi."Ucap ibu dengan bijaksana.

"Kami berjanji akan menunggumu di bangku taman ini, dan kita akan memulai hidup baru bersama-sama, dengan bibi mikoto juga."sambung sakura yang berhasil membuat aku dan ibu terharu.

"begitu aku berpamitan kepada _tou-chan_ dan itachi, aku akan kembali kesini.'Ucapku

Aku pun memeluk sakura lama kemudian tubuhku terangkat ke udara.

"sasukeeeee, sampaikan salam kami kepada paman fugaku, _Tou-chan_-ku, _kaa-san_-ku, dan kak itachi."teriak sakura sebelum angin membawaku kembali ke rumah sakit.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku pun membuka mataku. _Tou-chan_ dan kakakku mnghampiriku dengan tatapan lega.

"_Tou-chan_, K-kakak, aku tadi bertemu ibu dan sakura."ucapku denga suara parau.

_Tou-chan_ dan kak itachi terperanjat mendengar perkataanku.

"Mereka titip salam kepada kakak, _tou-chan, tou-chan_ dan _kaa-san_-nya sakura, serta kakak."Ucapku seraya tersenyum pahit.

"Mereka bilang aku boleh bergabung jika aku sudah berpamitan dengan_ Tou-chan_ dan kakak."ujarku sambil membayangkan kejadian tadi.

_Tou-chan_ yang tampaknya telah mengerti maksudku langsung menatapku, begitu juga kakakku.

"sasuke, jika kau ingin bergabung dengan mereka, kami tidak nanti kalian bertiga menunggu kami di sana."Ucap _Tou-chan_ berwibawa.

"Maafkan aku,sasuke, kakak belum membahagiakanmu."Ucap itachi menahan tangis.

"maafkan _tou-chan_ karena _tou-chan_ tak pernah mempehatikanmu."Ucap _tou-chan_ yang seprtinya telah menahan air matanya agar tak terjatuh.

"Kalian tak perlu minta hidub bahagia dengan kalian saja sudah membuatku senang. aku yang harus meminta maaf karena telah membuat kalian khawatir."Perlahan mataku terasa pun menjadi damai.

"_tou-chan_,sampaikan salam sakura,ibu dan aku kepada keluarga sakura ya."Suraku mulai parau.

"Ya sasuke, kami akan menyampaikannya."Ucap itachi sambil menggenggam tangan kanan ku.

"Sasuke, berjanjilah untuk menuggu kami di alam sana."Ucap _tou-chan_ sambil menggenggam tangan kiriku.

"ya _tou-chan_,aku berjanji akan menunggu aku telah meningalkan kalian."Mataku mulai terpejam."maafkan aku"

"ya sasuke kami memaafkanmu."ucap kakak dan _tou-chan_ sambil mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

"Selamat tinggal yah, kak."Ucapku sambil memejamkan mata untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Bersamaan denga itu kulihat kakak dan ayah menagis sambil memeluk jasadku yan sudah ta pun menerbangkanku ke surga, membawaku menemui ibu dan sakura.

Omake

Itachi P.o.V

Sudah 1 tahun berlalu semenjak kematian sasuke. _tou-chan_ sering mengunjungi makam sasuke yang terlatak disamping makam sakura dan _kaa-san._aku yakin, sasuke dialam sana pasti sangatlah bahagia

_Tou-chan_ membangun yayasan penderita kanker tak ingin ada korban kanker otak seperti sasuke. -teman sasuke sering mengunjungi makamnya. Terutama Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, dan kakashi -_sense_i juga sering mengunjungi makam sasuke.

Sasuke, walaupun kau tak ada lagi di dunia ini,kau akan selalu menjadi adik kesayanganku dan kami semua akan tetap mengingatmu.

Owari

Hime :jadi, bagaimana ~ttebayo?

naruto : Eh, hime, sejak kapan kau meniru gaya bicaraku ~ttebayo?

Hime : Sejak saya lahir ~ttebayo

sasuke : eh, kok gue jadi mati sih? *Nge-deathglare Hime*

hime : suka suka saya dong ~ttebayo

Sasuke : Awas kau, hime * nyiapin chidori*

Hime ; Aku tak takut denganmu~ttebayo ( Nyiapin rasengan )

naruto : sejak kapan kau bisa memakai rasengan~ttebayo?.

sakura : Ah sudahlah, mari kita tinggalkan orang-orang bodoh ini ( minus sasuke )

Hime : Baiklah, *sambil bersihin luka-luka* Yang terpenting sekarang

Review Please *sambil pasang puppy eyes*


End file.
